Gran Kain
Gran Kain is the manifestation of Darkness and the male, destructive principle. Soon after he and Einhasad, the manifestation of Light and creation, had shattered the Original Globe, they married. Out of this marriage there issued five children: the oldest daughter was Shilen, then came the oldest son, Pa'agrio. The second daughter was named Maphr, the fourth child, again a son, was Sayha. Their youngest daughter was named Eva. Gran Kain Plan When Gran Kain saw the beings Einhasad had created together with her children, he became curious and jealous. He imitated his wife and brought forth a form in his own image. Then he went to see Shilen, their oldest daughter, and asked her to instill spirit into the form. Shilen was very surprised and told him: "Father, why do you want to do such a thing? It is Einhasad, my mother, who is responsible for creation. Please do not try to do something that is not in your nature. A creature that receives life from a god of destruction will only bring about disaster." But Gran Kain would not give up. After much cajoling and persuading, finally he was able to obtain Shilen's consent: "I will do it then. But I have already given the spirit of Water to my mother. So the only thing I can give you is the leftovers." Shilen gave the spirit of stagnant and rotten water to Gran Kain. Gran Kain gladly accepted it. However, Gran Kain felt that it was not enough to give only one spirit to his creature. So he went to see Pa'agrio, his oldest son. Like Shilen, Paagrio also warned his father. However, he could not refuse Gran Kain. So he gave the spirit of dying fire to Gran Kain. Gran Kain gladly accepted it. Maphr also pleaded with her father, having tears in her eyes, but ended up giving the spirit of barren and contaminated earth to her father. Sayha, in his turn, gave his father the spirit of wild and violent wind. The New Race Satisfied, Gran Kain took everything that was given to him and cried: "Look at the living creatures I am making! Look at they who are born with the spirit of Water, the spirit of Fire, the spirit of Earth and the spirit of Wind. They will be stronger and wiser than Giants! They will rule the world!" Thus Gran Kain shouted with great pride to all the world and instilled the four spirits into the creatures of his own image. The result, however, was terrible. His creatures were weak, stupid, sly, and cowardly. All the other gods despised Gran Kain's creatures. Overcome by the shame of his failure, Gran Kain abandoned his creatures and went into hiding for a time. These creatures are called Humans. Gran Kain in present days Gran Kain may have created the humans, but humans worshipped Einhasad instead, due to Gran Kain's abandonment of them and Einhasad happily embracing them. Though, Gran Kain is worshiped by a number of Dark Elf's as a secondary god alongside Shilen. Although, all races recognize that Gran Kain played a vital role in the creation of the world and acknowledge his importance, he is just not worshiped due to his evil nature, resembling Hades in Greek Mythology. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Lore